Unpredictable Love
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Seorang pureblood, Kuran Kaname, memendam sebuah perasaan kepada seorang vampire level E. Sebuah cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimiliki oleh seorang pureblood pada vampire level E. Tetapi cinta tidak mengenal apapun. Yaoi, canon set. 1st in this fandm


_**Disclaimer of Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance and Drama**_

_**Pair: KanaRo**_

_**Warnings: AR with canon setting, BL (Boys Love), OOC, geje, gak nyambung dan sangat jelek, the last but of course not the least, don't like BL? Go away from here!**_

_**Summary: Seorang pureblood, Kuran Kaname, memendam sebuah perasaan kepada seorang vampire level E. Sebuah cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimiliki oleh seorang pureblood pada vampire level E. Tetapi cinta tidak mengenal apapun.**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Opening song: Broken by Evanescence ft. Amy Lee**_

_**In the middle of the story: All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter, You Are The One by DJ Babyboi, Because The Night by Cascada and Viva Forever by Spice Girls**_

_**Ending song: As Long As You Love Me by Back Street Boys**_

_**Dedicated for anyone who want to read this story**_

_**Please enjoy minna-san...**_

**Unpredictable Love**

_I wanted you to know that  
>I love the way you laugh<br>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
>I keep your photograph and<br>I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

"Mengapa kau datang malam-malam begini? Tolong kembalilah." ujar Seiren pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu Moon Dormitory malam-malam begini.

"Ada apa, Seiren?" tanya Kaname dari lantai dua Moon Dormitory.

Seiren menoleh dan menggeser tubuhnya agar Kaname dapat melihat siapa yang datang sambil bergumam, "Kaname-sama..." 

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasakan aura yang tidak nyaman. Jadi itu adalah kau." ujar Kaname begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Kiryuu Zero.

_I'm so alone  
>here on my own<br>and I am waiting for you to come  
>I want to be<br>a part of you  
>think of all the things we could do<em>

*KaSaHa*

Kaname membukakan pintu menuju kamarnya sambil mempersilahkan Zero masuk, "Masuklah!" Kaname pun segera menuju sebuah sofa merah tetapi tidak duduk disana.

Zero pun segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. "Apakah itu kau yang telah menghancurkan ingatan Yuuki? Apakah kau dan Yuuki punya hubungan dimasa lalu? Didn't you want to get rid of all her worries?" tanya Zero bertubi-tubi kepada Kaname.

"Jadi, seharusnya aku menjauhkanmu dari dia sejak dulu!" dan dengan gerakan cepat Kaname mencengkeram leher Zero lalu membenturkannya dengan dinding di belakang Zero, hingga di dinding tersebut retak-retak dan hampir berlubang. Tapi Zero tadi juga bergerak cepat dengan mengambil Bloody Rose yang ada di dalam sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Kaname tetapi arahnya tidak persis mau menembak kepala Kaname.

"Lakukan saja! Dan aku akan menembakmu saat itu juga!" seru Zero.

Kaname membenturkan tubuh Zero ke dinding itu lagi. "Tentang kamu. Seharunya vampire harus takut dan tunduk kepada pureblood. Tetapi kau menancapkan taringmu kepadaku tanpa ragu-ragu. I really..." Kaname tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya melainkan dia semakin mendorong tubuh Zero sehingga dinding itu pecah dan sekarang mereka berada di kamar mandi.

Dan pada saat itu juga Zero menembakkan pelurunya sehingga sedikit melukai kepala Kaname walau itu hanya terserempet. Sekarang Zero dalam posisi terduduk. Bath up menjadi dinding sandarannya saat ini. Kaname pun belum melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Zero.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk menembakku, bukan?" tanya Kaname. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya dan menetes pada pipi Zero.

"Jika aku menembakmu sekarang, Yuuki akan bersedih! Ukhh..." jawab Zero. Mata vampirenya menyala-nyala bagai warna api ketika mencium bau darah dari Kaname tersebut.

"Khu...sisi vampire dalam dirimu selalu bereaksi setiap kali kau mencium bau darah. Menyedihkan!" seru Kaname dan kemudian mencakar dada Zero sehingga baju Zero sedikit terkoyak dan darah mengalir segar dari sana.

"Uargghh!" Zero merintih kesakitan ketika kembali dilukai oleh Kaname. Belum selesai sakit di bagian punggungnya. Sekarang masih ditambah lagi di bagian dadanya.

"Listen up, Zero! You can still drink my blood!" ujar Kaname sambil tangannya mencengkeram tangan Zero yang memegang Bloody Rose.

"Huh...Do you think, the normal me would accept your blood?" ejek Zero yang tidak mau meminum darah Kaname yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya.

"Akan menyedihkan kalau kau mati sekarang Zero. Jangan keras kepala!" sergah Kaname. Jari telunjuknya mengangkat sedikit dagu Zero agar mau menatap matanya.

"Apa pedulimu dengan nyawaku?" Zero sudah tak berdaya lagi. Hasrat yang kuat akan darah dalam dirinya sangat menekannya. Ditambah lagi dia harus menahan rasa sakit di dadanya itu.

"Karena nyamu adalah milikku. Aku sudah bisa dikatakan resmi menjadi mastermu karena aku telah meminum darah Shizuka Hiou!"

"Hosh...hosh...tapi...aku...hosh...tak sudi menjadi budakmu...never!" Zero mulai merasa nafasnya sangat berat. Hasratnya akan darah sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Hm...kalau begitu, sebagai orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu saat itu, saat di ruangan bawah tanah, kau harus mendengarkanku saat ini. Become my lover," ujar Kaname lalu mencium bibir Zero lembut.

Zero yang benar-benar sudah tak berdaya bahkan untuk bergerak hanya bisa menerima ciuman Kaname tersebut tanpa bisa menolaknya. Tapi matanya membelalak dan ekspresinya terlihat bingung atau terkejut?

_The touch of your hand  
>Can take all my pain away<br>And the sound of your voice  
>Heals my soul,Forever I'm Yours<em>

Kaname melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menatap wajah Zero yang terlihat bertanya-tanya itu tapi baginya wajah itu tetap terlihat manis. "Kenapa? Apa aku salah kalau mencintaimu?" tanya Kaname.

"But...it's..." jawab Zero sedikit terbata-bata.

"It's what beast do?" Kaname melanjutkan kata-kata Zero yang belum selesai itu.

"Ukhh...umm...yeah maybe..." Zero kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin Kaname menatap wajahnya saat ini.

"So, would you drink my blood?" tawar Kaname untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Zero memang sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi. Hasrat akan darah dalam dirinya sudah memenuhi pikirannya membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Perlahan tangannya mencengkeram baju di lengan kiri Kaname, sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan kerah baju yang menghalangi aksinya. Zero menjilat sedikit leher Kaname sampai akhirnya dia menancapkan taringnya pada leher Kaname lalu mulai menghisap darah Kaname.

Saat menghisap darah Kaname, Zero melihat sebuah ingatan yang menakutkan yang membuatnya menutup matanya. Zero memeluk Kaname sangat erat seperti tidak ingin orang itu pergi untuk sedetik saja.

Tangan Kaname mengelus kepala Zero yang sedang menghisap darahnya itu sambil berkata, "Don't ever forget who give you this blood, Zero. You must listen to what I say!"

Zero hanya mendengarkan hal itu dalam diam. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi untuk menghisap darah Kaname. Dan karena dia menghisap darah Kaname lah, luka yang tadi disebabkan oleh Kaname menjadi tertutup kembali.

*KaSaHa*

_Come on now, try and understand  
>The way I feel when I'm in your hands<br>Take my hand, come under cover  
>They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now.<em>

"Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kaname pada Zero yang sekarang duduk di sofanya. Sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di sebelah Zero sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang dia sanggah di pinggiran sofa itu.

"Yeah...apa yang kau katakan tadi, benar?" tanya Zero sambil menatap mata Kaname yang saat ini sedang memandanginya. Entah tatapan apakah itu. Sebuah senyum juga tersungging di wajah manisnya. A smirk or...?

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya agar kau mau mengerti perasaanku?" Kaname malah balas bertanya.

"But, why?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini singgah di hatiku. Yang jelas aku merasa dadaku sakit ketika kau dekat dengan Yuuki."

"Tapi kupikir kau menyukai Yuuki dan bukan aku." Zero menundukkan kepalanya.

Kaname yang melihat sikap itu jadi tersenyum geli lalu dia mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Mengangkat dagu Zero agar kembali menatapnya. Bibirnya mendekati bibir Zero dan kemudian dia menjilati darah miliknya yang masih tersisa di sudut bibir Zero. Setelah itu dia kembali mencium Zero dan memeluknya sangat erat.

Setelah itu Kaname kembali menatap Zero sambil bertanya, "Apakah kau juga menyukaiku?"

Zero sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk samar yang bagi Kaname itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikan Zero sebagai kekasihnya. Kanamepun dengan segera memeluk Zero, kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan cowok yang sekarang berada di pelukannya ini. Tidak akan dia serahkan pada siapapun walaupun kepada adik tercintanya sekalipun.

_Yes I still remember,  
>Every whispered word<br>The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
>Like a love song that I'd heard<br>Slipping through our fingers,  
>Like the sands of time<br>Promises made, every memory saved  
>Has reflections in my mind <em>

*KaSaHa*

"Jadi kemarin Kaname-sama menyatakan cintanya kepadamu?" tanya Yuuki setelah mendengarkan cerita Zero tentang kejadian yang terjadi semalam.

"Begitulah. Apa itu tidak akan apa-apa bagimu, Yuuki?" tanya Zero.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja itu tidak apa-apa! Aku malah senang kalau kalian bisa saling mencintai seperti itu. Aku tidak akan apa-apa!" jawab Yuuki sambil menunjukkan senyum yang selalu dia berikan kepada siapapun dalam keadaan apapun.

"Thanks, Yuuki!" ujar Zero seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat yang belum pernah Yuuki lihat sebelumnya.

"Shall we go, Zero-sama? Kaname-sama is waiting for you in the park." sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara Yuuki dan Zero. Hanabusa Aidou.

"Eh...?" Zero malah ber-eh-ria. _Apalagi maksud Kaname ini? Mengapa mereka sampai memanggilku dengan menggunakan -sama?_ Batin Zero.

"Sebagai kekasihnya, kami diberi tugas oleh Kaname-sama untuk menjagamu." sahut Kain yang juga ada disana.

"WTH?"

*KaSaHa* 

"Apa maksudnya itu, Kaname-koi?" protes Zero pada Kaname yang sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang telah disediakan disana. Dari tempat duduk itu kita bisa melihat sebuah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenangnya mengikuti irama yang teratur. Hari sudah senja, langitpun berwarna kemerahan yang semakin menambah situasi menjadi makin romantis dengan hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya untukmu? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu." jawab Kaname santai. Dia menyesap tehnya yang sudah tersedia di sebuah meja kecil yang juga sudah dipersiapkan untuk acara kencan hari ini.

"Cih...aku ini bisa jaga diri! Kau tidak perlu sampai mempermalukanku seperti itu!" Zero tetap tidak menerima sikap Kaname yang menyuruh Night Class untuk menjaganya. Bikin risih aja!

"Baiklah kalau itu sebuah permintaan dari Zeroku, aku akan mengabulkannya." ujar Kaname kemudian seraya tersenyum kepada Zero yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia pun segera menarik Zero untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Begitu dong. Oh ya aku mau nanya, kenapa kemarin kau melukaiku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Zero mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Dan kenapa kau menanyakan banyak hal tentang Yuuki? Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat perhatian kepadanya dan hal itu sangat kubenci." bukannya menjawab Kaname malah mengajukan pertanyaan juga kepada Zero.

"Karena kupikir kau akan bahagia jika bersama dengan Yuuki. Jadi aku tidak ingin Yuuki nantinya membencimu saat mengetahui bahwa kaulah yang menghancurkan ingatan masa lalunya dan tidak mengijinkan Yuuki untuk mengetahuinya." jawab Zero.

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa aku menyukai Yuuki? Dia itu adikku sendiri, tak mungkin aku mencintai adikku sendiri. Walau kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama." tanya Kaname.

"Kau selalu terlihat membenciku."

"Karena aku bingung mau bersikap seperti apa kepadamu. Melihatmu yang sangat membenci pureblood. Aku bingung. Aku juga berpikiran kau sangat membenciku dan ingin membunuhku." Kaname mengelus-ngelus kepala Zero dan menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke wajah manis Zero.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa tidak semua pureblood itu sombong. Dan kau adalah salah satunya yang mengubah pemikiranku itu. Aku bahkan malah mencintaimu." seru Zero lalu memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan hangat dari Kaname.

Kaname kemudian menarik Zero ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus kepala Zero. Dan sepertinya Zero juga membalas pelukan dari Kaname itu. "Aishiteru yo, my Zero!" ujar Kaname saat mereka berpelukan.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap mata satu sama lain. Kemudian Zero merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kaname dan memejamkan matanya. Dia mencoba tidur. Kakinya pun sudah dinaikkan agar posisinya lebih nyaman.

Kaname hanya diam saja melihat sikap Zero yang manja itu. Dia hanya mengelus-ngelus rambut dan wajah Zero bergantian. Memandangi setiap inchi wajah Zero yang selalu ingin dia lihat setiap harinya saat dia bangun dan pada saat akan tidur. "Hei...kau belum mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." seru Kaname mengingat Zero memang belum mengucapkannya sama sekali.

Zero membuka matanya lalu berujar, "Aishiteru yo, Kaname-koi!" dan dengan itu Kaname kembali mencium bibir Zero lembut.

_I don't care who you are  
>Where you're from<br>What you did  
>As long as you love me<br>Who you are  
>Where you're from<br>Don't care what you did  
>As long as you love me <em>

_**THE END**_

_A/N(Author Ngebacot): Whuah...karena nganggur jadi iseng buat fic ini deh padahal update'an fic masih banyak yang menunggu. *bletak* Ini fic pertama di fandom VK dan song fic pertama. Maaf kalau sedikit geje dan jelek. So please give me some reviews please? Thank you..._

_So...this fic must be keeped or must to be deleted?_


End file.
